Just the girl
by Tsuki Lunita
Summary: Arnol le dedica una cancion a su amada Helga... aver si ya se digna apelarlo. Reviews... je je mi primer fic de Hey Arnol, nada mal segun yo.


Hey mi primer fic de Hey Arnol... esoty taaan emocionada, es mas bien un songfic, pero da igual, ojala les guste.

"**Just the Girl"**

**By: Tsuki Lunita**

En medio de la ciudad una ciudad donde los edificios, son de color ladrillo, y donde por las ventanas se puede oir al alterdecer algun jazz improvisado con viejo saxofon, se puede ver caminando por la ciudad a un par de chicos, uno de ellos, de piel morena y cabellos cortos y risados lleva un estuche de guitarra, de hecho ambos llebaban uno den la mano derecha, pero el del chico de cabellos rubios era de color rojo y el del moreno negro, ambos vestian un traje negro con una camisa azul y una corbata negra para completar el modelito, ademas de uno lentes negros, se veian muy altos para su edad, especialmente el moreno, pese a tener 16 ya pasaba a su papa por mucho y el otro de la misma edad, era solo un poco menos alto que el.

-Los chicos nos esperan para el ensayo-

El llamado Gerald miraba a su amigo que no le respondia...

-Arnol-

-Mmmm... a si, tenemos que practicar primero-

-Tranquilo viejo, todo va a salir bien-

Arnol solo asintio ysiguieron su marcha por el viejo vecindario, casi nada habia cambiado, excepto quizas por que los chikos que jubana a la rayuela en las aceras ya noe ran los mismos, la musica que salia de los departamentos estaba mas fuerte, sin embargo aun se podian escuchar los gritos de los vecinos gracias a las ventanas abiertas.

Caminaron el resto delr ecorido hasta el pequeño auidtorium de la ciudad, ya habia bastante gente, y se hacia de tarde, el ocaso estaba por caer y la bataya por empezar, se junto con sus amigos, y fueron aun lugar privado para ensayar... despues de un rato y de muchso gritos (un monton de chavas... creo ke la kokoro anda entre ellas) subio el presentador.

-Bienvenidos a esta noche tan especial, bienbenidos a la guerra de las bandas!-

El rpimer grupo paso tan rapido como habai entrado, un asco, el grupo de arnol era el quinto, eran por lo menos unas treinta bandas...

-Listo viejo-

-Listo Gerald-

Los chikos miraban hacia el escenario, donde el cuarto grupo estaba a mitad de la cancion. Depronto una chica se avento contra Gerald y pronto ambos estaban en el suelo besandose.

-Que asco, Phoebe podrias por favor evitar hacer eso en publico-

Sin embargo los dos aludidos la ignoraron

-Hola Helga-

-Hay... hola cabeza de balon-

Arnol solo sonrio a la chica y la miro como idolatrandola

-Oye chico, mejor te pongas una cubeta en los pies o aras charco con tu baba-

Helga lo miro levantando una ceja mientras Arnol cerraba la boca (o)

-Esta cancion te la voy a dedicar a ti-

-Que dulce-

Helga tomo a Phoebe de la mano y se fueron junto al publico

-Oye Helga, si te gusta tanto Arnol, por que no eres mas agradable con el-

-Yo tambien lo pense al inicio Phoebe, pero parece que a el le gusta que lo maltraten-

Phoebe no pudo evitra reir ante el comentario, y se le quedo viendo a su amiga que miraba absorta al escenario, se dio cuenta por que a Arnol le gustaba Helga, para susu 16 tenia un muy bien formado cuerpo, quizas era los entrenamientos de box que tomaba en el gimnacio de la escuela o las muchas horas de natacion que hacia los sabados. Ademas de que pese a que no lo admiera tenia buen gusto de la moda, ahora usaba una minifalda rosa que dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas y un top que apenas cubria sus pechos de color blanco con una sudadera de cierre al frente tambien de color blanco...

-Mira, hay estan los chicos-

Arnol ajustaba la guitarra electrica y Gerald el bajo, Harold, el enorme capitan del equipo de Americano se sento detras de la bateria y Eugine (no se como se llama en español aquel niño que siempre tiene accidentes) se coloco en el teclado, por ultimo Stinky a la izquierda de Arnol con otra Guitarra electrica.

Arnol se paro frente al microfono y le guiño el ojo a Helga, extraño en ella no pudo evitar sonreir, se hecho hacia atras su largo cabello rubio que habia amarrado en una coleta.

Arnol se dirigio a la banda y empezo a contar... one... two... three

**She's cold and she's cruel (Ella es fria y cruel)**

**But she knows what she's doin' (Pero ella save lo que hace)**

**She pushed me in the pool (Ella me empujo a la picina)**

**At our last school reunion (En la ultima reunion escolar)**

**She laughs at my dreams (Ella se rie de mis sueños)**

**But I dream about her laughter (Pero yo sueño con su risa)**

**Strange as it seems (Suena extraño)**

**She's the one I'm after (Pero ando detras de ella)**

Helga levanto una ceja, sosopechaba que hablaba de ella (nooooo, como lo supo?)

**Cause she's bittersweet (Por que ella es agridulce)**

**She knocks me off of my feet (Ella realmente me conoce)**

**And I can't help myself (Y no puedo ayudarme)**

**I don't want anyone else (no quiero a nadie mas)**

**She's a mystery (Ella es un misterio)**

**She's too much for me (Es demasiado para mi)**

**But I keep comin' back for more (Pero siempre regreso por mas)**

**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for** **(Ella es la chica que estaba buscando)**

**She can't keep a secret (No puede guardar un secreto)**

**For more than an hour (Por mas de una hora)**

**She runs on 100 proof attitude power (Ella corre al 100 en una prueba de actitud)**

**And the more she ignores me (Y entre mas me ignora)**

**The more I adore her (Yo as la adoro)**

**What can I do? (Que puedo hacer)**

**I'd do anything for her (Hago lo que sea por ella)**

Para ese entonces ya todas las chicas brincaban al son dela cancion de los chicos...

**Cause she's bittersweet (Por que ella es agridulce)**

**She knocks me off of my feet (Ella realmente me conoce)**

**And I can't help myself (Y no puedo ayudarme)**

**I don't want anyone else (no quiero a nadie mas)**

**She's a mystery (Ella es un misterio)**

**She's too much for me (Es demasiado para mi)**

**But I keep comin' back for more (Pero siempre regreso por mas)**

**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for** **(Ella es la chica que estaba buscando)**

**The way she sees it's me (La manera en que ella ve que soy yo)**

**On her caller ID (En su identificador de llamadas)**

**She won't pick up the phone (No contesta el telefono)**

**She'd rather be alone (Ella esta sola)**

**But I can't give up just yet (Pero no me dare porvenciaod aun)**

**Cause every word she's ever said (Por que cada palabra que ella dice)**

**Is still ringin' in my head (Continua sonando en mi cabeza)**

**Still ringin' in my head (Continua sonando en mi cabeza)**

**She's cold and she's cruel (Ella es fria y cruel)**

**But she knows what she's doin' (Pero sabe lo que hace)**

**Knows just what to say (Sabe que decir)**

**So my whole day is ruined (Entonces mi dia esta arruinado)**

Helga hace lo impensable y se pone a cantar la cancion sonriendo al vocalista del grupo

**Cause she's bittersweet (Por que ella es agridulce)**

**She knocks me off of my feet (Ella realmente me conoce)**

**And I can't help myself (Y no puedo ayudarme)**

**I don't want anyone else (no quiero a nadie mas)**

**She's a mystery (Ella es un misterio)**

**She's too much for me (Es demasiado para mi)**

**But I keep comin' back for more (Pero siempre regreso por mas)**

**Cause she's bittersweet (Por que ella es agridulce)**

**She knocks me off of my feet (Ella realmente me conoce)**

**And I can't help myself (Y no puedo ayudarme)**

**I don't want anyone else (no quiero a nadie mas)**

**She's a mystery (Ella es un misterio)**

**She's too much for me (Es demasiado para mi)**

**But I keep comin' back for more (Pero siempre regreso por mas)**

**But I keep comin' back for more (Pero siempre regreso por mas)**

**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for** **(Ella es la chica que estaba buscando)**

**Just the girl I'm lookin' for** **(Ella es la chica que estaba buscando)**

**I'm lookin' for (La que estab buscando)**

**I'm lookin' for (La que estab buscando)**

**I'm lookin' for (La que estab buscando)**

**Just the girl I'm lookin' for (simplemente la que estab buscando)**

Los chicos bajan del escenario entre ovaciones y gritos, Gerald va a abrazar a su novia y se bezan, pero se separan al oir los gritos y aplausos de sus amigo, regresan a ver atras y ven a Helga y Arnol fundidos en un abrazo y un juego de lenguas (ioooooooooooooooo)

Despues del resto de las bandas el presentador vuelve a subir, Helga se agarra fuerte de las manos de arnol, quien la abrza por detras

-Que vas a hacer si no ganas?-

-Creeme yo ya gane my cheer-

Helga le da un beso a Arnol y esperan que el presentador anuncie a losganadores

-Y la banda ganadora de este año es...-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Pues aki termino mi fic, no creo ke sea muy bueno, pero ya le traia ganas a esta cancion... alguien me la dedico y pues aki esta, ke mejores protas ke A+H

Pues es mi primer fic de hey arnol asi ke sean dulces y dejenme review!

Tsuki Lunita

**No importa donde este yo, ni que tan lejos estes tu... siempre vamos a permancer unidos!**

**-Sirius Black en algun otro fic mio!**


End file.
